Um Dia Especial
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort] Fic em comemoração ao niver do Kamus, a história se passa após a Troca Equivalente. Na semana referente a louca vontade do Saga de querer matar o Milo.


**Domo pessoal**

**Essa é a minha fic em comemoração ao niver do Kamus, sinceramente espero que gostem. A história se passa na semana após a morte de Eris. Lembram em "Entre Mudanças e Desejos", aquela semana referente ao surto do Saga por causa da Litus, bem, é nessa semana. Então, vamos ao que interessa.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.

* * *

**

**Um Dia Especial**

**I – Amanhecer.**

Ainda era muito cedo, o cheiro de orvalho ainda era presente no ambiente. O perfume das rosas trazidas de peixes até Aquário dava apenas aquele local uma atmosfera agradável.

Silenciosamente, ela entrava no quarto. Procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, para não acordar o jovem que dormia serenamente e de maneira largada por sobre a cama. Teria que ser o mais convincente possível para não deixar que ele percebesse o que tinha em mente.

Aishi caminhou até a beira da cama, sentando-se sem fazer o mínimo ruído. Observou com um olhar terno o aquariano dormindo. Elevou uma das mãos até a franja rebelde em tom esmeralda do cavaleiro de ouro, fazendo um leve carinho. Ouviu-o dar um suspiro relaxando, fazendo em seus lábios brotar um sorriso.

-Kamus, acorda amor; ela chamou, vendo o cavaleiro se remexer na cama.

-Uhnnnnnnnn! – ele murmurou, virando para o outro lado da cama.

Aishi caminhou com calma até a janela do quarto, afastando as grossas cortinas, fazendo com que o sol invadisse o quarto. Os cálidos raios do astro rei banhavam o cavaleiro adormecido, fazendo-o remexer-se mais na cama.

-Kamus, acorda; Aishi chamou agora um pouco impaciente. –"Desde quando ele dorme tanto?"; Aishi se perguntou, enquanto voltava a sentar-se na borda da cama, chacoalhando-o pelo braço, mas mal teve tempo de conter um grito de surpresa quando o mesmo a segurou pelos braços e a puxou para deitar-se na cama a seu lado.

-Ainda é muito cedo; ele reclamou num murmúrio, abraçando a jovem e voltando a dormir.

-"Não acredito que ele voltou dormir de novo"; Aishi pensou ao ver o cavaleiro acomodar-se com a cabeça deitada em sua barria enquanto ele lhe enlaçava pela cintura e ressonava baixinho.

A amazona ainda ficou alguns minutos observando-o dormir, não podia negar que o treino do dia anterior tinha sido muito pesado, após a batalha contra Eris, Kamus resolvera que queria completar o treinamento dela e que ambos lutariam um contra o outro. Mais para ele ter certeza do que ela era capaz, mas não contava que a amazona não fosse pegar leve e que ambos ficariam exaustos.

Como Aishi dispunha de um pouco mais de energia não estava tão desgastada, mas o aquariano por outro lado alem de dormir a tarde e noite anterior, não conseguia manter os olhos abertos agora.

-Kamus, acorda. Temos treino; Aishi chamou mais uma vez, tentando se levantar, mas ele estreitou mais os braços em torno da cintura dela impedindo-a de se levantar. -"Não vai dar certo desse jeito"; ela pensou com certa aflição, havia combinado com os outros de leva-lo para a arena, mas estava demorando muito.

-Aishi ta tão bom aqui, porque você quer que eu levante? – o cavaleiro perguntou manhoso.

-Temos treino hoje, não era você que disse que agüentava lutar contra mim e treinar no dia seguinte; ela brincou, vendo o cavaleiro abrir um dos olhos para fitá-la.

A amazona apenas sorriu diante da atitude dele. Enquanto começava a brincar com alguns fios do cabelo dele que caiam sobre si, o cavaleiro apenas acomodou-se mais uma vez, dando um suspiro relaxado.

-Tem certeza que você quer treinar hoje? – ele perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados.

-Claro; ela respondeu da maneira mais inocente possível.

-Mas...; Ele tentou contestar abrindo os olhos ao vê-la se levantar da cama. –Aonde vai?

-Vou treinar na arena, aonde mais; ela respondeu chegando até a porta. –E é melhor você se apressar; ela falou dando um sorriso maroto e saindo.

-Já que não tem jeito; ele resmungou, espreguiçando-se manhosamente, antes de se levantar.

Caminhou quase que se arrastando até o banheiro para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Alguns minutos depois saiu do quarto, encontrando a amazona na cozinha, fazendo o café.

-Uhn! Que cheiro bom; ele comentou, aproximando-se dela e a abraçando por trás, enquanto apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro. –O que é?

-Tentativa frustrada de panqueca; ela respondeu meio frustrada. –Isso me lembra que tenho que pedir ao Afrodite para me dar algumas aulinhas de culinária se não vou acabar matando alguém; ela brincou.

-Afrodite? – ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-É porque? –ela perguntou apagando o fogo e voltando-se para ele com olhar intrigado.

-Nada importante; ele respondeu casualmente.

-Kamus, você esta com ciúmes do Afrodite? – Aishi perguntou sorrindo.

-Não! – ele respondeu meio envergonhando, mas parou ao ver a jovem arquear uma sobrancelha. – Ta certo. Admito, não gosto quando outro cavaleiro passa mais tempo com a **_minha_** namorada do que eu; ele respondeu enfezado.

-Você fica uma gracinha assim; ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto, enlaçando o pescoço do cavaleiro com os braços e se aproximando.

-Você acha? -ele falou num sussurro, enquanto deixava que seus dedos corressem entre as madeixas douradas, descendo num toque delicado até a nuca.

-Temos que treinar; a amazona falou em tom baixo, com os orbes serrados em total entrega.

-Eles esperam; o aquariano respondeu, antes de selas seus lábios nos dela.

Um beijo cálido e carinhoso. As mãos da amazona prenderam-se nas longas madeixas esverdeadas aproximando-os mais ainda, fazendo-a encostar-se completamente na beira da pia, enquanto o beijo tornava-se mais urgente e profundo. A temperatura em volta de ambos parecia aumentar gradativamente, as línguas duelavam por atenção de seus respectivos donos, porem não de forma agressiva e sim procurando demonstrar com o mais ínfimo gesto tudo aquilo que sentiam um pelo outro. Um leve sorrir entre lábios, fê-los recobrar o fôlego, recomeçando tão agradável atividade, porem...

-Cof! Cof! Cof! – eles foram interrompidos pela chegada de alguém no templo. –Her! Estou interrompendo algo? – o Escorpião perguntou com um sorriso infantil.

O casal separou-se ofegando, o aquariano voltou-se com um olhar mortal para o cavaleiro.

-Milo; Kamus começou estreitando os orbes de maneira perigosa. –O que faz aqui? E quem te deu o direito de entrar e não bater? – Kamus perguntou ferino, extremamente irritado por terem sido interrompido pelo escorpião pela terceira vez. Isso até estava parecendo perseguição, toda vez que estava com Aishi assim o cavaleiro aparecia; ele concluiu.

-Bem, primeiramente eu vim ver se vocês não iam treinar com a gente na arena, segundo eu pensei que você não tivesse levado a serio aquele lance de ter que bater mesmo; Milo comentou com um sorriso sem graça, lembrando-se que quase fora congelado por isso na ultima vez.

-M-i-l-o; Kamus começou pausadamente, serrando os punhos.

-Ahn! Nós vamos sim Milo, daqui a pouco, ainda não tomamos café; Aishi respondeu antes que o aquariano parti-se pra cima dele.

-Ta certo, vocês não se importam que eu fique para tomar café com vocês né? – Milo perguntou, enquanto puxava uma cadeira para sentar-se, ignorando o olhar assassino de Kamus.

-Claro! – Kamus quase gritou.

-Claro que não; Aishi completou, sobre o olhar indignado do cavaleiro. –Só não garanto que você vai sair vivo depois disso; Aishi falou, vendo o cavaleiro ficar assustado e levantar-se.

-Her! Acho que o Shura ta me chamando, bom café pra vocês, até mais; ele respondeu prontamente, saindo quase correndo do templo.

-Isso sempre funciona; Aishi comentou rindo, voltando a abraçar o cavaleiro, mas quando ele ia se aproximar. –Vamos tomar logo café. Temos que treinar; Aishi completou, dando um rápido selinho no cavaleiro e se afastando, sob o olhar desolado dele.

**II – O plano.**

Mesmo cedo o sol estava muito quente fazendo com que alguns, vez ou outra pararem de treinar para tomarem água ou simplesmente procurar um lugar com sombra para sentar. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro e as amazonas estavam na arena quando viram o casal surgir na entrada.

-Você entenderão, não é? – Shura perguntou, voltando-se para os amigos, procurando disfarçar e não ser ouvido por nenhum enxerido.

-Claro, se até o idiota do Milo entendeu, você acha que a gente não; Kanon respondeu displicente.

-Hei! Pare de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui; o escorpião reclamou, com uma veinha saltando da testa.

-Ah! Você estava aqui; Aioros brincou, ao ver o olhar indignado do cavaleiro.

-Bem, vocês já sabem finjam que não sabem de nada; Aldebaran falou.

-Certo; todos responderam juntos.

-Bom dia; Aishi os cumprimentou sorrindo.

-Bom dia; eles responderam.

-Bom dia; Kamus respondeu sem muita emoção, lançando um olhar entrecortado para o aracnídeo que engoliu em seco, escondendo-se atrás de Kanon.

-Alguém acordou do lado errado da cama; Shura comentou com Saga, de maneira que o aquariano não ouvisse.

-Ou algum inconveniente não soube controlar a língua; Saga falou, voltando-se para o escorpião, que sorriu sem graça.

-Vamos começar a treinar logo; Mascara da Morte falou impaciente.

Dividindo-se em duplas, os cavaleiros começaram o treino. Em outro canto do Coliseu, Aishi se dirigia de encontro às amazonas.

-Bom dia; ela cumprimentou.

-Bom dia; Yuuri, Shina e Marin responderam.

-E então, ele comentou alguma coisa? – Yuuri foi logo perguntando curiosa.

-Não, mal conseguiu levantar da cama; Aishi respondeu abafando um riso, enquanto desviava de um chute da amazona.

-Coitado! Você também não pegou leve com ele ontem; Marin comentou, enquanto lutava contra Shina.

-Oras, eu tinha que desviar a atenção dele; a amazona respondeu.

-Mas ele não desconfiou nem um pouquinho? – a amazona de cabelos prateados perguntou.

-Tenho a impressão de que ele mesmo não se lembra; Aishi respondeu com um suspiro desanimado.

-Não acredito; Shina falou, a amazona de cobra não estava mais do que um metro de distancia das outras duas. –Como ele pode ter esquecido?

-Sei lá, mas ele não pareceu perceber, então podemos seguir com o plano; Aishi respondeu ficando mais animada, enquanto as outras apenas assentiram e voltaram aos treinos.

**Enquanto isso...**

-Cara, você ta muito lerdo; Milo reclamou ao ver o aquariano com as mãos apoiadas no joelho respirando ofegante.

-Cala a boca, to cansado; Kamus respondeu entre-dentes.

-Isso que da ficar velho; o escorpião brincou, mas parou com os olhos arregalados quando uma rajada de vento gelado passou por ele, quase o congelando se não desviasse no ultimo segundo.

-Velho o caramba; Kamus respondeu enfezado.

-Isso que dá, chega nessa idade não agüenta nem um treininho com os amigos; Aioros provocou.

-Oras seu; Kamus resmungou, partindo pra cima do cavaleiro.

-Ai, ta até resmungando; até Mú entrou na onda.

–Não mando você ficar treze anos morto e querer compensar isso em um dia; ele rebateu, voltando-se para o sagitariano, mas estreitou os orbes com o comentário do ariano. -Até você Mú? –Kamus perguntou indignado.

-Oras, não foi você mesmo que disse que agüentava enfrentar a Aishi; Saga alfinetou.

O aquariano apenas estreitou os orbes de maneira perigosa, voltando a lutar contra Milo. Esperaria para dar o troco mais tarde; ele pensou com um sorriso sinistro.

-Não gosto quando ele sorri desse jeito; Aiolia comentou com Aldebaran.

-Será que vai dar certo? – Aldebaran cochichou para Mú e Aiolia.

-Vamos devagar que ele não vai perceber; o ariano respondeu calmamente.

O treino transcorreu sem maiores preocupações, apenas vez ou outra Milo e Saga tinham que desviar de algumas investidas de um Kamus muito fulo da vida por estar sendo chamado de velho, sem ao menos entender o porque.

**III – Passeio por Atenas.**

O cavaleiro de aquário subia praticamente arrastado pelos templos. Os gêmeos, Milo, Aiolia e Aishi subiam junto com ele, todos em completo silêncio, por mais que quisessem colocar o plano em pratica, teriam que ter cautela e alem do mais o cansaço era realmente grande, mas apenas Kamus parecia ter desistido de evitar demonstrar isso, tornando a decisão de todos unânime em dar uma trégua... Momentânea.

**Em Aquário...**

-To morto; o aquariano falou, entrando no templo sendo seguido por Aishi.

-Você andou se excedendo de mais, tem que ir com calma; a amazona falou com serenamente, vendo o cavaleiro parar de repente.

-Não fale como se eu fosse algum velho desgastado; ele respondeu áspero.

Aishi parou atônita, nunca esperara uma resposta vinda do namorado dessa forma. Abaixou a cabeça, dando um suspiro. Não era para as coisas acontecerem dessa forma, ao erguer os olhos encontrou os do aquariano.

-Não era isso que eu queria dizer, apenas me preocupo com você e não quero te ver machucado; ela respondeu com um brilho magoado nos olhos. –Se me da licença, tenho mais o que fazer; ela falou, voltando-se para a saída do templo.

Kamus repreendeu-se mentalmente, sabia que não era aquilo que a amazona quis dizer, mas depois de passar a manhã toda agüentando as insinuações dos amigos quanto ao seu estado físico lhe deixara com os nervos atacados. Quase não se dera conta da possível saída da amazona, apenas quando a mesma estava virando a maçaneta da porta que ele reparou.

-Aishi, espera; ele chamou, deixando que o tom de voz soasse mais como um pedido.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou com um tom frio na voz.

-Eu...; Ele começou vendo a amazona voltar-se para ele com um ar indiferente. –Me desculpe, sei que não era aquilo que queria dizer, mas... Acho que agüentar aquele pessoal me irritando quanto a isso me fez descontar em você, me desculpe; ele pediu, caminhando com calma até ela.

-Porque é tão difícil pra você entender que eu me preocupo com você? –ela perguntou, encostando-se na porta, abrandando o olhar.

-Acho que ainda não me acostumei; ele respondeu, colocando as duas mãos na porta ao lado do rosto dela. Deixando que ambas as testas se encostassem.

-É bom você ir se acostumando, não vou largar de você nem sobre decreto lei; ela brincou, tirando a tensão do ambiente.

-Nem eu quero isso; Kamus respondeu, separando-se um pouco dela e a abraçando em seguida. Ouviu um calmo suspiro vindo da namorada, estreitando mais o abraço.

-Kamus! Preciso ir; Aishi falou tentando separar-se, porem ele não parecia disposto a soltá-la.

-Mas já; ele falou com ar manhoso.

-Prometi a Saori que iria até o centro de Atenas comprar algumas coisas que ela pediu; ela respondeu.

-Saori pode esperar; ele respondeu, fazendo uma carinha de carente.

-Uhn! Sabe estive pensando em uma coisa; ela começou com um sorriso maroto.

-E o que seria? – ele perguntou curioso.

-Você pode ir fazer compras comigo; ela sugeriu, vendo o cavaleiro ficar rapidamente decepcionado.

-Aishi; ele falou pausadamente.

-Vamos, por favor; ela pediu, fazendo uma carinha de criança pidona.

-"Por Zeus, quem resiste a isso"; o cavaleiro pensou, balançando a cabeça vencido. –Ta certo, me da um minuto pra tomar um banho; ele falou depositando um rápido beijo nos lábios da namorada.

-Tudo bem, vou subir acertar algumas coisas com a Saori e depois eu passo aqui; ela respondeu, enquanto saia do templo.

-"Como ela consegue sempre o que quer?"; ele pensou caminhando quase que arrastado até o banheiro. A água gelada caia de maneira displicente pelo corpo do cavaleiro, causando uma momentânea sensação de relaxamento, porem o cansaço era maior. Não demorou muito para sair do quarto já pronto, vestindo apenas uma bermuda azul marinho e uma camiseta regata branca. Os longos cabelos negro-esverdeado impecavelmente penteados, porem ainda mantinham o volume e a franja rebelde.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Aishi chegava quase correndo até o ultimo templo, encontrando a Deusa junto com Shion e outros cavaleiros.

-E então Aishi, ele ainda não falou nada? – Afrodite perguntou, enquanto acomodava-se de maneira confortável numa poltrona na sala principal do templo.

-Não, ainda não; ela respondeu com calma. – Ele ta cansado de mais pra pensar em qualquer coisa que não seja uma boa noite de sono; ela completou.

-Bem, e agora qual o ultimo passo? – Saori perguntou.

-Vou leva-lo para Atenas o resto é com vocês; a amazona falou encaminhando-se para seu quarto.

Todos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça e começaram a movimentar-se de maneira discreta para não chamarem a atenção do aquariano.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Aishi descia com calma os degraus até o Templo de Aquário vendo o namorado a esperando na porta.

-"Uhn! Para quem estava reclamando de cansaço ele parece bem disposto"; ela pensou, sorrindo internamente com a possibilidade do cavaleiro não admitir que estava fazendo manha. –Podemos ir? – ela perguntou parando a frente dele, mas franziu o cenho ao ver o cavaleiro lhe fitando dos pés a cabeça com um olhar serio. –O que foi?

-Você não vai vestida assim, vai? – ele perguntou, tentando manter a postura de sério, mas não parecia adiantar. Isso porque a amazona resolvera colocar um vestido branco que batia um dedo abaixo dos joelhos junto com uma sandália com um salto baixo de mesma cor. Querendo ou não e por mais simples que parecesse, ela chamaria a atenção num raio de dois quilômetros no minimo.

-Vou, porque? – ela perguntou com os orbes estreitos de maneira perigosa.

-Aishi; Kamus começou em tom de aviso.

-Não adianta, não vou trocar de roupa. Se fosse pra me vestir de freira eu procurava um convento e não vinha pra cá; ela respondeu passando pro namorado. –Se não gostou paciência, tem quem goste; ela provocou, sorrindo internamente ao ver o namorador vir atrás.

-Hei! Eu não falei isso, só não quero um bando de pervertido pensando besteira sobre a **_minha_** namorada; ele falou, dando ênfase ao pronome possessivo, mas parou ao ver a namorada virar-se com um sorriso maroto, xingando-se mentalmente por ter caído nessa, nunca fora de demonstrar tão abertamente seus sentimentos, mas agora quem se importa, Aishi tinha uma habilidade nata de induzi-lo a isso, não que fosse algo ruim, é claro.

-Ciumento; a amazona falou como se não estivesse vendo o cavaleiro a seu lado.

-Não é ciúme, apenas...; Ele foi calado por um beijo da mesma, relaxando os braços e a enlaçando pela cintura.

-Não que isso seja algo ruim, é claro; ela completou sussurrando ao pé do ouvido, causando um arrepio involuntário no cavaleiro. –Agora vamos logo; Aishi falou, puxando-o pela mão em direção a saída do santuário.

**Não muito longe, precisamente em Peixes...**

-Hun, hun, hun – Milo se debatia, tentando soltar-se dos dois geminianos que o prendiam, pelos braços e pernas, tapando-lhe a boca para que não delatasse a posição que estavam.

-Pronto, eles já estão fora do santuário; Saga falou, voltando-se para o irmão, ambos trocaram um olhar divertido ao soltarem o cavaleiro de escorpião no chão.

-Ai, isso doeu; ele reclamou.

-Se você tivesse aparecido agora colocaria tudo a perder, considere isso uma pequena punição; Kanon comentou, tentando fazer-se de sério, mas não conseguiu evitar rir ao ver a cara do cavaleiro.

-Certo! Vamos logo, enquanto eles se divertem a gente trabalha, o vida ingrata; ele reclamou, fazendo-se de vitima.

-Nossa que drama, cala a boca e vamos logo; Saga falou já impaciente, o geminiano voltou-se para a direção do ultimo templo e assoviou.

Segundos depois varias pessoas começaram a descer, entre eles estavam Saori, Shion, Afrodite, Aioros, Aiolia, Aldebaran entre outros. Todos carregavam algumas caixas que cujo conteúdo quase caiam para fora.

-Sejam rápidos antes que alguém veja; Saori falou, descendo as escadas ajudando o grande mestre com algumas caixas.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Em Atenas...**

Já fazia cerca de uma hora o casal andava pelas ruas do centro observando as lojas que precisariam entrar para comprar as coisas pedidas por Saori numa pequena lista, Kamus estava visivelmente irritado com os assovios que ouvia sempre que ele e a namorada passavam por algum grupo de garotos.

-Aishi, vai demorar muito? – ele perguntou, enquanto paravam em frente a uma loja de roupas que a amazona observava com certa atenção, porem o aquariano parecia em alerta, olhando de forma impaciente para os lados.

-Já acabou; ela respondeu, voltando seu olhar para lista que tinha em mãos. – Mas eu queria ver um vestido nessa loja, só que se você quiser a gente por ir embora e voltamos outro dia? – ela falou, voltando-se para o namorado com um sorriso de criança travessa que quer alguma coisa.

-Vamos entrar então, depois a gente vai embora; ele falou, dando-se por vencido.

-Obrigada; ela respondeu sorrindo e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do aquariano que ficou corado, ao ouvir os comentários de algumas senhoras de idade que viram a cena comentando de como formavam um belo casal e que não era normal ver mais isso hoje em dia.

-Vamos logo; ele falou, puxando-a pra dentro da loja.

**Em Aquário...**

-Nossa! Como o Kamus consegue viver nesse freezer? – Kanon reclamou, desde que entrara no templo do aquariano, não parara de bater os dentes, mesmo Kamus não estando no templo, o mesmo continuava com a baixa temperatura.

-Como se ele precisasse disso pra se manter quente; Milo comentou com um sorriso malicioso, mas foi rapidamente cortado quando uma laranja voadora acertou bem no meio da testa dele. –Hei! Quem é o doido que me jogou essa laranja? – ele perguntou irritado.

-Para de falar besteiras e continua ajudando; Shura falou impaciente, isso porque fora mandado para a cozinha junto com Aldebaran para fazer um bolo, resumo o espanhol estava incrivelmente irritado por ter que ficar com a barriga na frente do fogão.

-Her! Com licença; uma voz tímida soou na entrada do templo.

-Quem é? – Saga perguntou para os outros presentes, quando ouviram o leonino.

-Entra ai Litus;

Logo a garota entrou no templo e não conseguiu reprimir um espirro com a queda da temperatura. A jovem caminhou até o irmão, não sem antes reparar nos presentes da sala, lançando um discreto olhar para o geminiano de olhar aparvalhado no outro lado da sala.

-Oi pessoal; ela disse sorrindo.

-Litus, que prazer vê-la aqui; o Escorpião falou, com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções, indo cumprimentar a menina, mas mal se aproximou uma maçã voadora acertou-lhe na nuca. –Hei! Dessa vez quem foi? – ele perguntou irritado, mas apenas encontrou um geminiano olhando para o teto e assoviando de maneira infantil, enquanto todos fingiam continuar o que estavam fazendo antes.

-Ahn! Cheguei numa hora ruim? – a jovem perguntou, olhando a cara do escorpião mudar de cor e afastando alguns passos para trás ao ver uma veinha saltando da testa do cavaleiro, numa atitude meio bizarra na opinião dela.

-De maneira alguma Litus, apenas Milo que esta com o **magnetismo de animal** dele ativado e as frutas parecem doidas por ele; Aioros brincou, fazendo todos rir da cara enfezada do escorpião.

-Vem Litus, ajuda à gente com isso aqui; Marin chamou a jovem, que foi até a amazona animada, por vê-la junto com o irmão tentando perdurar algumas coisas na parede. Sabia o quanto eles se gostavam, mas até agora nada de um dos dois darem um passo à frente nessa relação.

**Enquanto isso em Atenas...**

Mais uma hora já havia passado que Aishi entrara dentro daquele provador e depois disso não parara mais, eram peças e mais peças que a vendedora levava até lá para a amazona provar, mas eram poucas as separadas para levar, enquanto o cavaleiro esperava sentado em um banquinho com a cabeça pendendo para o lado quase caindo de sono, quando sentiu uma mão delicada acariciando sua face, fazendo-o despertar.

-Nós já vamos, só falta essa aqui; Aishi o chamou, mostrando um ultimo vestido.

-...; Ele apenas assentiu, mais parou serrando os orbes de maneira perigosa. –Você não pretende levar esse não é? –ele perguntou, vendo a amazona com um vestido vermelho na mão, indo até o provador.

-Porque, algum problema? –ela perguntou de maneira inocente.

-Aishi; ele chamou caminhando até a direção do provador, mas ela lhe deu as costas entrando no mesmo e antes de fechar a cortina lhe mostrou a língua, de maneira infantil.

Não demorou muito para a amazona abrisse a cortina, ainda vestida com o vestido que escolhera.

-Kamus; Aishi chamou, vendo o namorado aparecer na frente do provador, como se estivesse de plantão ali para que ninguém se aproximasse. –O que acha? –ela perguntou com sorriso maroto, exibindo o vestido vermelho que ia a um palmo a cima dos joelhos, com um decote arredondado.

-...; Aparvalhado era pouco para descrever a expressão do cavaleiro, que a observava com extremo fascínio. Kamus caminhou até a amazona com um olha indecifrável, até parar a uns dois passos de distancia.

-E então? –ela perguntou, virando-se de costas e observando-se no espelho.

-Uh! Ficou perfeito; ele falou quase num sussurro, abraçando-a por trás e olhando para o reflexo deles no espelho.

-Que bom; ela respondeu. –Então vou levar esse; ela completou.

-Como? – o cavaleiro perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Isso mesmo, agora se você puder sair, tenho que me trocar; ela pediu, praticamente o empurrando para fora.

-"Mulheres"; Kamus pensou balançando a cabeça e deixando brotar dos lábios um terno sorriso. Não que isso fosse ruim... É claro.

Não muito longe de onde estava, viu um balcão. Com um olhar interessado caminhou com calma até lá. Encontrando uma bancada com vários mostruários de jóias.

-Deseja alguma coisa Sr? – uma vendedora perguntou, vendo o olhar do cavaleiro.

-Sim, quero dar uma olhada naquele ali; ele falou apontando para uma fina corrente de ouro branco com um pingente de pedra solitária verde.

-Aqui esta; a vendedora falou entregando a ele. –Se me permite um comentário Sr, seria uma ótima aquisição; ela comentou.

-Esta certo, vou leva-lo; Kamus falou devolvendo-o a vendedora. –Mas me faça um favor, quero paga-lo agora, o mais rápido possível; ele falou olhando para o local onde Aishi ainda estava.

-Entendo, é um presente para a sua noiva; ela comentou com um sorriso encantado.

-Ahn! Quase isso; ele falou enrubescido. –Mas quero fazer uma surpresa, poderia mandar embrulha-lo pra mim enquanto vou pagar? –ele perguntou.

-Sim, claro; ela respondeu prontamente, saindo dali.

Rapidamente o cavaleiro foi até o caixa pagar e a vendedora lhe trouxe a jóia em uma pequena caixinha de veludo azul marinho. Com um menear de cabeça ele agradeceu, guardando a caixinha no bolso da bermuda e voltando para encontrar Aishi que já saia do provador.

-Onde estava? –ela perguntou curiosa, vendo o cavaleiro tentar ajeitar nas mãos uma quantidade enorme de sacolas.

-Dando uma olhada na loja; ele respondeu casualmente.

-Bem, vou levar esse mesmo; Aishi falou, erguendo entre as mãos o vestido, vendo o cavaleiro serrar os orbes. –Não se preocupe, só tenho olhos pra você; ela falou com um sorriso sedutor na face, dando um demorado beijo na bochecha do cavaleiro que ficou escarlate.

-Ahn! Com licença, mando embrulhar Srta? – a vendedora que atendera Kamus apareceu.

-Não é necessário, é pra mim mesmo; Aishi respondeu.

-Só um momento, vou leva-lo até o caixa; a vendedora avisou.

Após pagar o vestido, extremamente cansados os dois saíram da loja, parecia que o calor aumentara após o almoço, pois nem mesmo os moradores dali estavam se arriscando a andar na rua.

-Diz pra mim que vamos embora, agora realmente admito. Estou velho de mais pra sair fazendo compras; Kamus respondeu cansado.

-Não se preocupe, prometo te compensar depois; a amazona falou com um meio sorriso, vendo o ar mais animado do cavaleiro. –Mas em vez de pegarmos um táxi, podemos ir de uma forma mais rápida; ela falou, puxando-o para uma rua menos movimentada.

-Aishi, o que pretende? –Kamus perguntou, mas mal teve uma resposta ambos desapareceram.

**IV – Festa Surpresa.**

**Em Aquário...**

-Preparem-se Aishi avisou que eles já estão a caminho; Shaka falou, entrando no templo.

-Caramba, porque demoram tanto; Milo reclamou.

-Pare de reclamar Milo; Aiolia falou impaciente.

-Vou apagar a luz; Litus falou caminhando até o interruptor.

-Não é melhor deixar acessa? –Aiolia perguntou preocupado.

-Porque? – Mú perguntou curioso.

-Vai que o pervertido do Milo ataca a Litus ou a Marin; o cavaleiro respondeu tentando esconder o rubor, ao mesmo tempo que a amazona corava furiosamente.

-Hei! Que espécie de amigo é você que acha que eu faria algo do tipo? –Milo perguntou indignado.

-Bem, a culpa é toda sua escorpião; Saga falou serio. –Quem manda ser um pervertido, na hora da gente desconfiar de alguém você será sempre a primeira opção; o geminiano completou, fazendo todos rirem.

-Você me paga; Milo falou apontando para o geminiano.

-Fiquem quietos, acho que eles já chegaram; Litus os repreendeu, fazendo-os engolirem em seco, agora dava pra saber o quanto ela puxara Aiolia só com o tempo de convivência.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-To morto; Kamus falou entrando no templo e encontrando-o todo escuro.

-Da próxima vez você não fica treinando de mais antes de sairmos; Aishi brincou, tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

-Isso me lembra uma coisa; ele começou com um sorriso maroto, voltando-se para a namorada ainda na porta.

-Kamus; Aishi falou em tom de aviso.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou num sussurro rouco, bem próximo do ouvido da jovem, que somente ela conseguiu ouvir.

-Não faça nada que vá constrange-lo depois; a amazona falou tentando se esquivar.

-Não costumo me arrepender das coisas que faço; ele respondeu, aproximando-se dos lábios dela.

-Você ainda vai me agradecer por isso; ela murmurou como resposta, desaparecendo da frente dele, ao mesmo tempo que o cavaleiro chocava-se com a porta.

-Ai; ele reclamou passando a mão na testa aonde batera a cabeça. –Que idéia foi essa, Aishi? –ele perguntou, virando-se pra trás, mas perdeu as cores rapidamente.

-**SURPRESA, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO KAMUS!** – todos gritaram, enquanto Litus acendia a luz.

-Ani-ver-sa-rio; o cavaleiro falou pausadamente, enquanto era arrastado pra o meio da sala, pelos amigos recebendo seus comprimentos.

-Acho que a ficha dele ainda não caiu; Shina falou para Aishi que estava indo até o quarto do cavaleiro deixar as coisas que comprara para o mesmo, sem que ele percebesse.

-Não falo nada, do jeito que o cansei hoje não me admira que ele esteja fazendo um esforço sobre humano para manter os olhos abertos; ela respondeu rindo.

-Aishi, você acha que ele vem? – Marin perguntou, juntando-se as duas.

-Não se preocupem, vem sim. Creio que ele a muito desejava essa chance de ver o Kamus novamente; ela respondeu. –Mas se lê dão licença, quero tomar uma banho rapidinho antes de voltar pra lá; a amazona falou separando entre as sacolas a do vestido.

-Claro; as duas responderam, saindo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-E então, como se sente ficando mais velho? – Shaka perguntou, aparecendo para cumprimentar o aquariano.

-Ainda não consigo acreditar que eu havia esquecido; ele respondeu embaraçado.

-Kamus, meu amigo, parabéns; Milo chegou.

-Obrigado; ele respondeu sorriso, mas parou cerrando os orbes. –Isso me lembra de uma coisa, Escorpião; Kamus começou lembrando-se dos comentários dele mais cedo.

-Her! Acho que o Aiolia ta me chamando com licença; o cavaleiro falou, saindo rapidamente.

-Esse Escorpião não tem jeito; Mú falou se aproximando. –Mas, meus parabéns, Kamus;

-Obrigado Mú, mas me digam, como souberam? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Na verdade foi tudo idéia da Aishi; Saga falou se aproximando e o cumprimentando.

-Aishi? –o cavaleiro perguntou, intrigado.

-Exatamente, esses dias ela estava me ajudando a colocar a biblioteca em ordem e achou o registro dos cavaleiros que ainda vivem no santuário; Shion explicou, juntando-se ao grupo.

-Ai, ela encontrou a sua ficha que por sinal tinha a data de aniversario; Saori completou, parando ao lado do Grande Mestre.

-Uh! – ele murmurou, inconscientemente levando a mão até o bolso.

-Mas e ai, como se sente um ano mais velho? –Kanon brincou.

-...; O cavaleiro apenas estreitou os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-Her! Finge que não ta mais aqui quem falou; o geminiano falou.

-Não importa o quanto o tempo passe, algumas coisas simplesmente não mudam; Shion comentou, fazendo todos rirem.

-Ahn! Kamus tem alguém querendo falar com você; Aioros falou, colocando a mão no ombro do cavaleiro, indicando o lado oposto.

-Quem? –ele perguntou, embora a pergunta tenha morrido em seus lábios, tamanha era a surpresa ao vê-la.

-Vai lá; o cavaleiro falou, dando um leve empurrão nele.

Kamus caminhou com calma, chegando até a entrada do corredor que levavam aos aposentos do templo, encontrando a namorada ali, encostada no batente da porta com um doce sorriso. Vestindo o vestido vermelho e com as longas madeixas douradas presas em um coque com alguns fios soltos. Completamente diferente do que ele estava acostumado.

-Feliz Aniversario; ela sorriu, abraçando-o.

-Obrigado, melhor seria impossível; ele respondeu, aconchegando-se nos braços da amazona, inebriado pela essência de rosas emanada pelas madeixas da jovem, simplesmente queria que o tempo parasse. –Você me enganou direitinho; ele falou sorrindo, enquanto estreitava mais os braços em volta da cintura dela.

-E isso não te passou pela cabeça nem com as insinuações do resto do pessoal; ela completou, abafando um riso.

-E você se divertiu com isso, não foi? -ele falou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Mas convenhamos que no final tudo compensa, não? –ela rebateu com um olhar significativo, fechando os olhos momentaneamente, ao sentir uma das mãos do cavaleiro acariciar-lhe a face, antes de ter os lábios selados com os dele.

-Her! Desculpe atrapalhar; uma voz bem conhecida do cavaleiro soou atrás de ambos, fazendo-os se separarem corados.

-Hyoga? – Kamus falou surpreso, ao ver o pupilo ali.

-Há quanto tempo mestre? –o cavaleiro de cisne falou, abraçando aquele que por muito tempo fora seu mentor, amigo e único a quem poderia chamar de família.

-Bastante; o aquário respondeu visivelmente emocionado.

-Como vai Hyoga? –Aishi perguntou com um olhar sereno.

-Bem Srta; ele respondeu, num menear de cabeça.

-Ahn! Se me dão licença, vou deixa-los mais à vontade; Aishi falou, saindo.

-Então, como está mestre? – Hyoga perguntou, vendo a jovem se afastar.

-Melhor impossível; Kamus respondeu sorrindo. –Acho que você já conhece Aishi; o cavaleiro comentou.

-Faz pouco tempo; o cavaleiro respondeu. –Ela e Saori apareceram meio que do nada lá na fundação, no começo da semana avisando eu e o pessoal sobre seu aniversário; ele completou, rindo. Lembrando-se do susto que levara quando as duas deusas apareceram na mansão quase o matando do coração devido ao susto, mas que no fim valera apenas, afinal, recebera ótimas noticias com relação ao mestre.

-E eu sou o único a não ficar sabendo disso; o aquariano falou, balançando a cabeça.

-Mas diga, não há nada melhor do que viver nessa época, não? –o pupilo perguntou com um olhar enigmático.

-Você não faz idéia e tudo isso devo a ela; ele respondeu, apontando para a namorada que conversava com as garotas. –Conhecer Aishi foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida; ele completou.

-Uhnnnnn! Quem diria que eu veria meu mestre apaixonado; Hyoga brincou.

-Só os deuses sabem o quanto a amo; ele completou, lançando um olhar apaixonado para a namorada, que mesmo a distancia, voltou-se pra ele com uma piscadinha marota.

-Mas cá pra nós, mestre; Hyoga falou em tom de confidencia. –Aishi não tem nenhuma irmã, fiquei sabendo que ela é de gêmeos? –ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Olha o respeito moleque, posso estar ficando velho, mas ainda posso lhe ensinar algumas lições; Kamus falou com os orbes estreitos perigosamente para o pupilo.

-E ainda por cima ciumento; o cisne falou rindo. –Mestre, nunca imaginei que viveria pra ver isso; ele brincou.

-Eu mereço; Kamus resmungou.

-_Kamus_; a voz de Aishi soou como se vindo da mente do cavaleiro.

-Algum problema, mestre? –Hyoga perguntou, vendo o cavaleiro ficar serio, mas o mesmo apenas acenou dizendo que não.

-_Tem alguém lá fora que gostaria de te ver_; novamente a amazona falou diretamente com os pensamentos do cavaleiro.

-_Quem_? –ele perguntou curioso.

-_Você só vai saber se for lá_; ela respondeu divertida.

-Hyoga, me da licença um pouco; Kamus falou, voltando-se para o pupilo.

-Claro; ele respondeu, afastando-se e indo encontrar-se com os outros cavaleiros.

Kamus caminhou com calma até a entrada do templo, ainda podia ouvir as vozes de todos que estavam no templo. Olhou para todos os lados, mas não encontrou aparentemente ninguém, até ver não muito longe de onde ele estava, a sombra de alguém encostado num dos pilares da entrada.

-Quem esta ai? –ele perguntou, aproximando-se cautelosamente.

-Há quanto tempo, Mestre Kamus?

-Isaak? – Kamus perguntou, vendo o jovem aproximar-se da luz.

Ambos visivelmente emocionados, o aquariano pensara que o pupilo houvesse morrido há muito tempo atrás, mas ele estava ali e vivo.

-Surpreso? – o ex-marina perguntou, aproximando-se timidamente.

-Um pouco; Kamus respondeu sinceramente, -Pensei que houvesse morrido, Athena me disse sobre Posseidon, então pensei que...; Ele não completou.

-Eu sei; Issak falou, meneando a cabeça. –Devo isso a Srta Harmonia; ele completou.

-Aishi? – Kamus perguntou mais surpreso ainda.

-Exato, há alguns anos atrás após a destruição do templo de Posseidon; o jovem começou, como se lembrasse de algo que aconteceu há muito tempo. -Eu já não tinha força alguma pra sair de lá, sinceramente pensei que fosse morrer, afinal, até anjos eu estava vendo; ele respondeu com um meio sorriso. –A Srta Aishi me salvou aquele dia ao me tirar do templo antes dele ruir, na verdade eu passei um bom tempo sendo arrastado pelo mar até cair em uma das ilhas gregas, vivendo lá eu me recuperei e encontrei uma nova maneira de viver ajudando as pessoas que sofreram com as chuvas por aqueles lados; ele completou.

-Você não sabe o quanto fico feliz ao vê-lo vivo; o aquariano falou, puxando o pupilo para um abraçando.

-Mestre, me perdoa? – Issak pediu.

-Não há o que ser perdoado, todos nós cometemos erros e a maior dádiva que temos por sermos mortais é admiti-los e tentar fazer direito numa segunda vez; o aquariano falou, lembrando-se de si mesmo há um tempo atrás. –Agora vamos entrar; ele falou o chamando.

-Mas...; O jovem tentou argumentar inserto.

-Creio que Aishi também ficara feliz em vê-lo; o aquariano falou, voltando-se para o pupilo que apenas assentiu.

**-o-o-o-o-**

A festa transcorria perfeitamente bem, todos os amigos reunidos ou até mesmo um tanto dispersos, mas felizes por poderem partilhar desse momento. Aos poucos o templo de Aquário começou a ficar vazio, até não restar mais ninguém.

Exausto o aquariano deixou-se cair sobre o sofá, dando um suspiro relaxado, como se dissesse **'finalmente'**, mas notou a falta de algo, ou melhor, alguém. Olhou para todos os lados, mas não avistou a namorada. Intrigado com o repentino sumiço levantou-se e saiu a procura dela.

-Onde será que ela esta? –ele murmurou.

Não havia sinal dela em nenhum dos cômodos da casa, até encontrar a porta para o terraço, aberta. Intrigado com o fato e por não conseguir sentir o cosmo da namorada, ele subiu até lá.

Mesmo de longe, ele conseguia vê-la em um canto do terraço. Olhando para o céu, como se não tivesse se dado conta da presença dele ali. Kamus caminhou com calma, até parar atrás da amazona e abraça-la.

-Esta uma noite linda, não? –ela perguntou, deixando a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele.

-Não tanto quanto você; ele respondeu galante, depositando um beijo carinhoso no pescoço da jovem, ouvindo-a suspirar. –Obrigado; ele completou.

-Pelo que? –Aishi perguntou, voltando-se pra ele com um olhar curioso.

-Por tudo; ele respondeu, estreitando mais os braços em torno da cintura dela. –Por ter entrado na minha vida, por fazer parte dela e acima de tudo, por ser quem você é; ele falou quase num sussurro.

-Amo você; Aishi falou, enlaçando o pescoço do cavaleiro. –Fico feliz que tenha gostado de tudo;

-Também te amo, mais do que tudo; ele falou, voltando-se pra amazona com um olhar intenso. –Ah! Isso me lembra algo; ele falou, afastando-se um pouco.

-O que? –Aishi perguntou curiosa.

-Vire-se; ele falou com um meio sorriso diante do olhar confuso dela. Mesmo sem entender o que ele pretendia, Aishi ficou de costas para o cavaleiro, que retirou a pequena caixinha de veludo do bolso. O pequeno pingente pendia da corrente, no momento em que ele deixava que os dedos corressem de forma delicada pelo pescoço da jovem, até enlaça-lo e colocar a corrente, fechando o delicado fecho em seguida. –Espero que goste; ele falou abraçando-a novamente.

-Kamus; a amazona murmurou, surpresa com o pequeno agrado. –É maravilhoso; ela respondeu.

-Que bom;

Um momento de silencio passou a reinar no local, aconchegada nos braços do namorado, não necessitava mais que o tempo parasse. Delicados flocos de neve começaram a cair do céu como por mágica.

-Neve; ela murmurou, pegando alguns floquinhos de gelo com a mão, antes que os mesmos derretessem, o cosmo da jovem começou a elevar-se, fazendo uma delicada flor de gelo eterno surgir.

-Sabe, isso me lembra algo; Kamus comentou, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela.

-O que? –Aishi perguntou.

-Antes de você partir para enfrentar a Eris, você deixou uma igual no quarto; ele comentou com ar pensativo.

-Parece que foi tanto tempo; Aishi falou. –Mas estamos juntos e isso é o que importa; ela completou sorrindo.

-Concordo; Kamus falou, mas parou abrindo um largo sorriso.

-Kamus, o que esta pensando? – Aishi perguntou meio preocupada.

-Você prometeu; ele falou fazendo carinha de carente. Aishi balançou a cabeça descrente, não pensara que ele ainda fosse lembrar, mas a quem poderia culpar.

-Vem; ela falou afastando-se dele e puxando-o pela mão.

-Uh? – ele murmurou confuso, mas abriu um sorriso maior ao compreender em que aquela simples palavra implicava.

_Um brilho intenso preenchia ambos os orbes daqueles jovens apaixonados. Ainda existem muitas coisas a se viver, Aishi e Kamus ainda não são o casal perfeito, afinal, são mortais, cuja maior das dádivas é a oportunidade de cometer erros e aprender com eles._

_A vida sempre estará em um ciclo de eterna renovação, alguns vão, outros ficam, mas os sentimentos sempre perduram. Esse ainda não é o final, alias, não é um conto de fadas que termina com **'felizes para sempre'**, já disse detesto essa utopia que os torna somente personagens e não parte de nós, mas posso lhes garantir é que eles vivem, da melhor maneira que podem, mas vivem. Amando-se e descobrindo-se a cada novo dia e acima de tudo, nos brindando com mais uma de suas histórias._

_Aqui me despeço, mas a história ainda continua em **"Entre Mudanças e Desejos"**, onde o casal protagonista é o geminiano mais amado entre as otakus e a irmãzinha do Leo. Ah! E não percam a história do Mú de uma maneira nunca vista antes, em **"Ilyria" **e também um retorno ao passado conhecendo como as sirenes passaram a existir nesse mundo e o grande encontro entre duas almas gêmeas em **"Ariel"**.._

_Kisus_

_Já né..._


End file.
